Only A Band
by SleeplessStoryteller
Summary: The Dark Ninja: Elicting fan screams over the world.   Hinata Hyuga: elicting disapointment, failure and general hopelesness.   Secret identities, high school, mysterious pianos and being famous. How hard can life get! Oh wait, someone just fell in love.


**Well, this is a new Ficcie from your fave writer Vixen48! :D Again, my random story was inspired by the awesomeness that is Silent-Shanin of DA (also Shanin Hyuga on FF.N) and I decided to share it with you~! For those reading Just Dance, it's still my main priority but when that's done I'll be balancing this and What Happened Before, as well as the birthday one-shots for Kirie-chan and SongBird (both DA people who I watch/they watch me and I'm writing birthday fan fiction for them…) Some of the songs are MY ORIGINALS! But I'm only putting in the titles because I don't want thieves. Any songs belong to their respective personage. And you probably want me to start now don't you? ^^; Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meet Dark Ninja, (Or, "The Popular Boy Band!")<span>**

* * *

><p>Search: The Dark Ninja<br>1,000,000 Results and counting.  
>Access<em>: <em> Wikipedia.

The Dark Ninja, abbreviated to TDN and also known as Dark Ninja, is one of the most popular boy bands in the world. Starting out as a YouTube hit they quickly hit fame and were recruited by Sharingan Enterprises. Their first single, Crazy In Love, hit top of the charts within two days and stayed that way for three months, until their next song came out. Most of their songs have stayed in the top three for at least half a year. Their newest song, Marry You, made over 3 billon dollars in America alone, with tours booked out months in advance and albums going platinum.

**Core Members:**

Kyuubi, the lead singer and lead guitarist. He apparently writes most of the lyrics for their songs, and is the undistributed leader.

Shukaku, on base guitar, he occasionally sings back up. Shukaku, when the band was just starting out, handled stage appearances and such.

Fang, the drummer of the group, is almost never seen without his companion, 'Akamaru' a white puppy.

Shadow plays keyboard and sometimes takes over for Kyuubi playing lead guitar when he (Kyuubi) sings certain songs. Shadow is the last core member to The Dark Ninja. He also writes for the band, creating their best song 'Marry You' with Kyuubi.

Wikipedia whishes to add that the members of TDN are anonymous and no-one knows much about them except for stage names and possible ages. This may or may not add to their popularity as most of the female population whishes to be the one to discover their 'secret identities.'

**Top Ten Most Popular Songs:  
><strong>(Main Article: Dark Ninja Song List)

Marry You  
>Crazy In Love<br>Hangover  
>Jet Lag<br>Our Song  
>The Lazy Song<br>This Afternoon  
>The Ballad Of Mona Lisa<br>Heroes  
>Under A Paper Moon<p>

Dark Ninja has also sung several different songs with other artists, most notably _Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars _and _Nickelback_.  
><strong><br>Known Associates:**

Sasuke Uchiha- The youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha, he is the manager of The Dark Ninja. Rumors speculate that Fugaku appointed Sasuke as TDN's manager so that they would fail but surprisingly, as mentioned before, Dark Ninja became popular. Rumors also say that Sasuke is one of the few people who actually know the identities of the members of The Dark Ninja. Sasuke sometimes joins the band as Sharingan Eye, playing back up guitar, but rarely does so. He goes to Konoha Private High School.

Itachi Uchiha- Sasuke Uchiha's older brother, the eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha, he helps organize tours and such for the band, helping out for his brother. It is unknown if he also knows the identities of Dark Ninja. Currently Itachi is in his gap year and works for his father at Sharingan Enterprises.

Fugaku Uchiha- The father of both Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, and the head of Sharingan Enterprises, he apparently knows the identities of Dark Ninja but states to reporters, "The air of mystery surrounding TDN adds to their popularity."

**Tours: **

(Main article: Dark Ninja Tours)

So far Dark Ninja has had six world tours and over thirty in-country tours. They have also participated in Charity Tours, raising over 30 million by themselves.

* * *

><p><em>Oh<br>It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you<br>Is it that look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you! <em>

The massive crowd roared the lyrics to the song along with them, the crush of sweaty bodies dancing side by side. Colored lights flashed on the audience and all of the stage, the four boys playing up there lit by vibrant spotlights. The last chords of the guitar faded out and the crowd screamed for more. The giant security guards held back the adrenalin filled people, struggling to prevent anyone going on stage.

"KYUUBI! MARRY ME!" One crazed fan girl shouted out to the lead singer, a red eyed, blonde haired boy.

Her friend, not to be out done proclaimed, "FANG! I LOVE YOU!" The brown haired drummer looked up and gave an award winning smile, causing the girl to swoon.

"Well everybody, that's our last song for you guys," The lead singer, Kyuubi said into his microphone. "GOODNIGHT NEW YORK CITY!"

The crowd went crazy screaming and many people shouted, "ENCORE!" Kyuubi just smiled and held out the peace sign as the curtains closed on the boy band.

Relaxing his arm Kyuubi groaned. "How many more of these are we doing Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke growled out angrily, "Don't call me that Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi poked his tongue out.

The cool, sarcastic tones of Shukaku cut through their friendly argument. "How sophisticated Kyuubi." Kyuubi rolled his eyes, then blinked as he heard a disjointed screech of piano notes and looked at Shadow with a smirk.

"Alright, which fan girl drugged him this time?" Itachi Uchiha said coming onto the stage.

"None, he fell asleep."

Itachi looked at his younger brother for confirmation and wasn't surprised when he nodded. "Yeah, it's true 'Tachi."

Itachi's eye twitched and he sighed. "Ugh..." Speaking to one of the stage hands he called, "Can someone get him to the trailer please?" Rushing to do as he bid two young men grabbed Shadow and started to carry him away.

Kyuubi, and Shukaku handed their guitars over to the waiting stage hand and began to walk off stage. Fang followed, still holding his drum sticks. Shadow tried to roll over in his sleep and the stage hands made noises of surprise, accidently dropping him.

"OW!" Shadow cried out hitting the ground on his side.

Sasuke, Itachi and Fang suppressed laughter, Shukaku pretended to cough, hiding a slight smile behind his hand and Kyuubi rolled on the floor cracking up laughing. Shadow glared at them all, trying to regain some shred of dignity before he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sasuke-teme, you haven't answered my question!" Kyuubi shouted out, remembering.

Sasuke made a noise of annoyance and muttered something that sounded like, "Why am I friends with that idiot?" Itachi answered for him as Sasuke grumbled.

"This was your last one for the next month."

Fang and Kyuubi high fived and Shadow shouted out, "Finally! I can go to sleep at night!" Shukaku just looked mildly bored.

"Woof!" A small whit puppy ran onto the stage, jumping into Fang's arms. The dog's tongue went crazy trying to lick every part of his master's face.

"Akamaru!" Fang cuddled the little white dog.

"We're really sorry sir, he ran off before we could catch him!" Two panting men appeared by Itachi's left side, apologizing profusely.

"It's alright, he only ever goes to Fang."

The man on Itachi's far left bowed to the two Uchihas. "Very sorry sirs."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered the traditional Uchiha answer, "Hn." The men, slightly intimidated by the sixteen year old, edged away quickly. Shadow rubbed his eyes and stretched, beginning the short journey to their trailer.

"Where are you going Shadow?" Itachi asked curiously.

Shadow arched his eyebrow, "To the trailer, I want to _sleep_ tonight thanks."

Sasuke snickered. "One, the trailer is that way," he pointed in the opposite direction to Shadow, "And two, you guys aren't going to the trailer tonight."

"What?" Kyuubi shouted, in the middle of a wrestling match with Fang, trying to get Akamaru off of him.

Fang added his protest too, "You said this was the last concert!"

"AND I WANT SLEEP!"

"That's true, but you guys are flying back to Konoha tonight."

As Fang and Kyuubi started arguing with Sasuke, Shukaku turned to Itachi, raising one eye brow slightly. In Shukaku terms it meant 'explain or die.'

Itachi gulped a tiny bit. "You guys may be rich and famous but you haven't been able to attend school lately, so you're going to Konoha Private with Sasuke."

"WHAT?" This time it was Shadow who shouted. "What do you mean we have to go to school?"

"Exactly that," the older Uchiha replied. "You have to go to school."

"But…But…We'll get _mobbed_! Fans will hunt us down!" Fang looked terrified.

"Can we discuss this some other place please? Secrecy is important in this venture." The members of Dark Ninja looked at each other, conversing silently with their eyes, before Kyuubi nodded for all four. 

* * *

><p>The oppressing silence inside the limo made the driver twitch nervously. Shadow had fallen asleep watching tiny rivulets of rain pour down the tinted windows. Kyuubi and Fang were engaged in a silent conversation, Kyuubi with large hand movements and Fang baring his teeth multiple times. Akamaru was curled up in his lap, looking like he was sleeping, but one eye was partially open, watching the conversation with little interest. Shukaku was staring at something no-one else could see, Itachi was reading a thick novel titled, 'How to deal with your problematic children' and Sasuke was staring out the window, the bright lights of New York reflected in his eyes. Finally, bored with watching his master and friend play yet another game of silent rock-paper-scissors, Akamaru barked at Itachi. Glancing up from his book, Itachi finally deemed that they were close enough to the airport and far enough away from reporters and fans that revealing his plan to get Dark Ninja to go to school would go unheard by everyone except those concerning it.<p>

"You guys are probably wondering why I insisted on secrecy." He looked around the limo at the eager faces of Fang and Kyuubi, the bored ones of Shukaku and Sasuke, and the drooling Shadow. _I don't want to know what he's dreaming about…_Giving a tiny shake of his head to get rid of that thought, Itachi continued speaking. "You are one of the most popular bands in the world, if I make you go to a normal school you'll get attacked."

"No duh." Kyuubi said as Itachi pointed out the obvious. A vein throbbed on Sasuke's forehead.

Itachi continued. "So we're going to enroll you under your normal names." Kyuubi began to poke Shadow. The vein on Sasuke's head turned slightly red and began to throb faster.

Shadow cracked open one of his eyes to glare at Kyuubi who smiled gleefully, his intention to annoy complete. "Go away Kyuubi…" Shadow growled sleepily.

The older Uchiha sighed and started speaking _again._ "While at Konoha Private, you four will be students that enrolled a couple of years ago but left then came back because of your guardian's job."

Shukaku gave a slight nod, indicating he was paying attention and for Itachi to continue.

"In reality Sharingan Enterprises has bought a house for you four, Sasuke and me to live in."

Kyuubi held up both hands in a stop gesture. "Hold on! You mean me, Shukaku, Shadow and Fang are going to be living in a house with you and Sasuke, with _no other parental supervision?_"

Itachi raised his eyebrow but nodded confirmation.

"YES!" Kyuubi shouted happily, "THAT IS _SO_ _COOL_!"

The driver gave a little start at Kyuubi's explosion at Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that he'd overheard everything they'd been talking about. Itachi was about to start speaking again but Sasuke placed his hand over Itachi's mouth.

"Shh."

Itachi raised his eyebrow again.

"We've got a little birdie with us."

Itachi's eyes widened like Sasuke's had done moments ago. Slowly, Sasuke removed his hand from Itachi's mouth. Fang and Shadow were still watching Kyuubi celebrate but Shukaku was watching the brothers with a bored glare on his face.

"We'll talk later."


End file.
